We recorded solution scattering data from very dilute (0.5 mg/ml) solutions of a calmodulin-MLCKt complex and MLCKt alone with the use of the multilayer monochromator. A significant improvement in statistics due to the multilayer beam, compared with that obtained with the Los Alamos rotating anode instrument, was clearly realized. A preliminary stopped-flow time-resolved solution scattering study was conducted on the pH-induced conformational change in transferrin. Three beam time proposals have been submitted based on the results obtained in these feasibility studies.